Invisible Love
by Yukina-Kou
Summary: ShizuoxIzaya Yaoi    This is about Izaya trying to annoy Shizuo but Shizuo back fires with a very strange move, Izaya walked back home then he sees this strange man waiting for him at his apartment door. who knows?


Invisible Love 

_Chapter 1: Introduction __**Disclaimer:**____**I do not own Durarara! Or make any profit from it!**_

The day I met... him... "Shiizu-chaan!" I poked my head in front of his face, a man in a bartender suit and blonde hair with the darkest blue sunglasses; I smile as he snapped out of his daydream. "I-IZAYA!" he picked up the park bench he had been sitting on and threw it at me but of course, he missed! "Ahahaha! Well I'm not surprised! Now, now Shizu-chan! Be nice to 'Iza-chan!'" I said, I began to laugh just to piss him off. "IZAAAYAA!" he began to pick up a trash can and threw at me; I ducked into an ally and ran, of course Shizuo is chasing me. "STOP!" He was yelling from time to time, "How many times do you plan on saying that, Shizu-chan? You know the answer! Stop wasting your breath and get running! Ahahaha!" We arrived on the other side of the street; I hid in the shop that was nearby us I poked my head out the shops window and I saw Shizuo run by with a stop sign in his hand. "How very ironic" I began to laugh, I laughed so hard my stomach began to hurt. I stopped as soon I saw people staring at me, "Ahem..." I got up from the floor and walked further into the store. "I mind as well look around since there's a mad dog on the loose." As I got further more in I began to realise I'm in a Manga shop. As soon as I saw Shizuo walk briskly into the store like he was about to kill someone.

I grabbed a Manga and dug my face into it. He walked past the aisle I was in, I saw a couple of girls chuckling at me, and I wonder why they were giggling. I looked at the book I was holding and I screamed "AH! Wha-what is this!" I dropped the book and the title read "_**Junjou Romantica"**_ I saw two males kissing! "Where am I!" I ran down at the end of the aisle and looked at the aisle lane name "_Yaoi_" I shuttered. "Aw C'mon!" I yelled in embarrassment, the girls were still giggling my face began to heat up to bright red and up to my ears. I put my hand into my pockets and quickly walked out of the store, as soon as I was outside I walked back to my office hoping not to run into Shizuo. Until someone roughly picked me up from my hood. Great, I hanged from my hood and spun myself around to see Shizuo standing there with death in his eyes "Shizu-chan! I was just thinking about you!" I smiled annoyingly; Of course, I got sucker punched right into my eye. I walked back home covering my eye, trying not to show off my shiner. "Man that hurt!" I whispered in pain, I walked up to the steps of my apartment and saw a strange figure standing by my door, smoking. "He-hey! This is no smoking zone!" I growled at the strange figure. The strange man walked slowly towards me, I was freighted by it, I closed my eyes hoping it would go away, my grip on my apartment keys fell down on the floor. The footsteps were closing in. As he was right up to my face I screamed "UWAHHH!" Right into the man's face, the man clamped my mouth with his hands, a tear rolled down my right eye and he said "Jeez! You're loud!" I opened my eyes and saw Shizuo standing there. He looked... Different. He was wearing street clothes! He had a t-shirt on and black jeans and hi-tops on, I laughed. "What's so funny!" His face grew closer to mine.

"It's funny! Because your shirt says 'temper problem'!" I laughed so hard, he was very annoyed with it. About 17min later I stopped he sat on the stair case and sighed while I was rolling on the ground laughing. "Are you done?" He looked down at me "Ye-yeah" I wiped the tears from my eyes. "So! Why did you come here?" I got up from the ground and cleaned the dust off my jacket and pants I looked up waiting for his response, and then I saw a grin on his face, I didn't like it "Well, I'm so glad you asked." He got up and grabbed my chin and tilted it upward towards his face, and abruptly pressed his lips on my lips. I pulled back quickly "What are you doing! If you think this is a joke! This is gone way to far from funny!" I pushed him aside and walked towards my apartment door I picked up my keys and put it into the keyhole and turned it. Shizuo aggressively grabbed me and pushed me inside, I landed on the floor then he closed the door and locked it. I got up and tried telling him to leave but he didn't listen, this wasn't the Shizu-chan I knew he walked closer towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips lightly.

This was very confusing for me, was he drinking! But i didn't smell any alcohol on him. Shit, this must be the real deal! I thought in my head, I was confused! Then he pulled gently away and I swallowed something, "SHIT! You Bastard! You drugged me!" My vision was getting very hazy and my body was getting really hot. He smiled and picked me up, I tried to move but I was so weak! He threw me onto my bed. I was scared, Shizuo is acting very weird! It's scaring me! "N-no! Get away from me!" I weakly pulled back. He pinned me down and pressed his lips on mine, I felt his tongue on mine. I began to cry I was just so scared of what's going to happen next!

~To be continued~


End file.
